1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tabular indexing systems and, more particularly, to indexing systems having tabular divider sheets for use in loose-leaf binders and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Index divider sheets with insertable index tabs have long been in use, primarily for placement in three-ring loose-leaf binders. Annual sales of such insertable index tab sheets are estimated at between 40 million and 50 million dollars, at wholesale. Such index tabs are well known to millions of school children and businessmen, who use them in dividing notebooks according to school subjects, reports according to chapters, and presentations according to sections, as well as any other use where a collection of materials must be subdivided into sections that can be easily accessed.
Such divider sheets, while being a great convenience, are not without their drawbacks. Divider sheets wherein the tab is incorporated into the divider sheet as a single piece of paper can be easily bent, become dog-eared, and eventually tear off. Paper divider sheets having a plastic tab that accepts a paper index insert almost universally use a platic that can crack, chip, and break. Also, inserting and removing the paper index inserts can be difficult and can result in destruction of the insert during the insertion. The legend which is to appear on the paper index insert must be individually written or typed, which is a time consuming and expensive task, especially if multiple sets of indexes are involved. Futhermore, the paper index inserts can fall out of the plastic tabs.
The divider sheets described above lose much of their convenience when multiple sets of divider sheets are required. If the tab is to be incorporated into a paper divider sheet, one still has the problem of tabs becoming bent and tearing off. If the divider sheet having a plastic tab is used, each paper insert must be individually indexed and inserted into the tab--a time consuming and tedious task.